1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to dynamometers, and more particularly to equipment for torque-testing internal combustion engines in an automated manner under varying loads and inertia conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior art known to applicants is that cited in the aforementioned copending application Ser. No. 464,061. However, these prior devices have deficiencies as pointed out in the file history of that application.